Kiss of Death
by Queen BEE 16
Summary: Maka is just thinking over her life before she dies when a friend comes to see her off. I just randomly came up with this because I thought every time you kiss a grim reaper you get the 'kiss of death'. Just a cute little one shot I hope you like.


**Hey this is for everyone who loves a shinigami. **

**Because every time you kiss one, you get a kiss from Death.**

**Hope you like the story**

**-0o0-**

Make lay in the hospital bed after her solo mission to New York. Ever since she had turned Soul into a death scythe, she had gone on a lot of solo missions. Soul didn't know about them, it was a secret kept between her and the current grim reaper, Kid. His father was still around but he had passed down the family job when he had turned twenty years old. The whole gang was now in their twenty's. The reason why she was going on the solo missions was to be like her mother, not needing a weapon to fight although her father's weapon blood helped when she was in a synch. On this particular mission, she had felt ever thing was going swimmingly. That was until she accidently stumbled on chemical theft. She had tried to stop the thief, but he only through something to the ground that erupted in smoke. She could not see. The smoke itself did nothing to her and she didn't realize until she got back to Death city did she learn what was stolen. The gas was a new invention on terrorism. Once the gas was taken into the lungs, it would solidify and grow until the person could not breathe anymore. No one knew how long she would be able to breathe for. Maka didn't tell Soul exactly what was happening to her, he was already mad enough finding out about her solo missions. Luckily, Liz was there to calm him down. Liz and Soul had gotten together a few years ago and were now married. Soul had asked out Maka when he became a death scythe, and they tried to make it work. It just never felt right to either of them. They weren't the only ones who got together. Black*Star and Tsubaki were happily married and had to little kids of their own they had trouble taking care of. Unlike their loud mouth father, the little 'demigods' were as silent as assassins. What had surprised Maka most was to hear Pattie and Crona were planning to tie the knot.

The opening of her hospital room door snapped Maka out her thoughts. It was Kid walking in. "Hey, Kid." She said with a smile. He walked over to her side and sat in the chair next to her bed. Even if he was now the grim reaper, he was still wearing his black suit with little white line placed symmetrically all over. The white lines in his hair had never changed, and he would still break down if you commented about them; but it was getting easier and easier to get him to calm down after.

"Hey, I came to see how you were doing." Kid said. Make noticed the sadness in his smile, but she kept hers light and happy. She knew what he was here for and it was not 'to see how she was doing'. She would not make him feel bad at the end.

"Kid, you know how I'm doing. Most likely you know better than the doctors outside. There is no need to pretend." Kid sighed and let his false smile drop and his head slump forward. He looked so sad and Maka didn't blame him, but she was going to stay happy until the end.

"I came a bit early through. Eight minutes to be exact."

"Eight, what a symmetrical number." The two stayed quiet for a minute before Maka spoke again. "Kid, don't let anyone morn over me. I would have died eventually, now or later doesn't matter. I don't want anyone to be sad because of it, especially no Soul." Kid looked at Maka's stern face. He could tell she was not going to let up on this matter.

"I don't think he will have time to morn. Liz is pregnant, with twins no less." Kid gave a soft chuckle. He would have thought Liz would children, not with her experiences on the streets. "We were actually chosen to be the Godparents." The two old friends were quiet again. Maka could feel her chest starting to constricting and it getting harder to fill her lungs. She knew she didn't have long before Kid would have to do what he was here to do.

"Kid, can you do me a favor, like a final wish thing." She asked. Her smile didn't go away but it did start to show the sadness of her end.

"You know, shinigami can't really grant last wishes." He said, sadden. She was still happy even if she knew she was going to die in a few minutes.

"I'm not asking you as a shinigami, although that is half the reason. I am asking you as a friend." Kid nodded and he noticed a soft blush on his friend's cheeks. It was a little comfort to him. "Kiss me." Kid's eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped. "It's just before I met you, I was reading this book about this girl falling for the grim reaper. It was actually a very good story, although I can't remember the title or author. However in the end they kiss and she couldn't really explain it. It was cold yet warm, she loved it yet hated it, like it was making live forever yet still killing her at the same time. It just got me thinking what the real 'kiss of death' actually felt like." Maka felt in hard to talk without running out of air.

"Well, the actual 'kiss of death' as you call it isn't… It is something only given once in a shinigami's life. It's their first kiss actually." Kid was a little embarrassed to explain it. Never before had anyone asked about it, and now Maka had no time left.

"Then save it. I will not take that away from someone you truly care for just because of my curiosity." Maka smiled, and Kid just stared at his friend as her final breath escaped her body. Maka's head fell limply on the pillow as the heart monitor changed from making a small blips with every mountain peak, was now a single line going across the screen. Kid got up and stood next to the bed of his friend. The doctors raced into the room but when their eyes feel on Kid they slowly filed out of the room. He barely even noticed them as he stared at his friend's lifeless body. She still had a smile on even with her death so spontaneous, she was still happy. Kid had a hard time remembering when she wasn't happy for a long period of time. It was just something normal; Maka was happy in everything that she did. Kid help her hand I his and held her cheek in his other while he pressed his lips onto hers. He hoped it wasn't too late to help. He kept his lips pressed tightly to her mouth until the small mountains pecks came back to the monitor beside the bed. Kid pulled away as her eyes fluttered open in confusion; his hand still holding hers.

"Kid? How am I alive? I know I died a few seconds ago." Maka asked sitting up. She didn't know why but she felt like she was completely better. The best she had felt in years.

"That is the power of the kiss of death." Kid said pulling the chair closer with his foot so he didn't have to let go of her hand.

"But I told you to save it for someone special." She looked at her friend with surprise. Kid had kissed her, had given her his first kiss not to mention took hers as well. Soul had never kissed her. He was going to when she stopped him to tell him it didn't feel right. He had laughed and agreed with her, that is when they broke up.

"You are special." Kid answered. Maka felt her cheeks heat up. She had always liked Kid. Even thought with every confession he had turned down when they were younger, and he got a lot of confessions Maka always found something about him she liked. She could never really explain it but never did she want to. "Do you remember me saying that a shinigmai couldn't be with a normal human being because compared to a human, shinigami are immortal?" Maka nodded, but wasn't completely sure where he was going with it. "That's what the kiss of death is for. It can resurrect someone only once and bonds the two who shared it. This way the human will live as long as the shinigami." Kid explained.

"Wait, does that mean I can't die again?" Maka asked.

Kid shook his head. "No. The first time my mother died was when my parents were roughly our age. My dad couldn't live without her near him. He brought her back to life and they lived happily together. Unfortunately she died a few weeks after my birth. My father had saved her once but couldn't save her again." Maka gave Kid's hand a light squeeze. In all the years that she had known him, never once had he talked about his mother. It was comforting to know that she could be trusted with this information.

"So, you just brought me back does that mean we are…" She asked looking at him. She didn't know what words to use so left the question open ended. Kid only nodded, not able to admit in words what he had done. He did not and would never rerate it, but it was still something not easily said in words. Maka turned away from him and seemed to look off into space with a wide smile. "You know, I saw my mom." Kid stared at her shining emerald green eyes. "She was smiling. I ran up to her and you know what she said? She told me to go back." Maka laughed. "She just smiled at me and told me to leave. She didn't even tell me how I was supposed to get back."

"I'm sorry." Kid apologized. "I'm sorry that I took you away from her." Maka pulled the blankets off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold on her feet.

"I'm glad you did." Kid looked up at her smiling face. "I like you, Kid. I think I've liked you since the very moment I saw you, battling Soul and Black*Star all those years ago." Kid smiled a soft smile.

"I'm pleased to hear you said that. I have always thought of you as the most symmetrical, beautiful girl I have ever known."Maka laughed at her friend's obsession to symmetry.

"Even if I am a boring bookworm?" She asked.

"I don't know how Soul ever thought of you as such false things." He slimed as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, making her perfectly symmetrical again. "Oh, and I don't plan on diying anytime soon."

"Good, cause neither do I." The two laughed and were already enjoying their long lives that would be spent together.

** -0o0-**

**So there is my story. I hope you like it.**

**Well it is now 10:00 and I really need to get to bed. **

**Thank you for reading now please review for more Kid X Maka stories.**


End file.
